Encounter
by Piggyspud
Summary: (One-shot) Johnny encounters a stranger at the library. Modern AU. (My first fanfic)


Johnny felt like he didn't have a life anymore. He did go to college and he had an own apartment. Nicholas visited once a month to check his being which Johnny appreciated. Rehabilitation that hospital offered helped with his injury and today Johnny used crutches instead a wheelchair. But he was feeling lonely. Those people Johnny called friends before had left him after he got shot. Unable to continue his career as a jockey made him feel miserable. Johnny had thought things would change in college but nothing had. What did he expect? Life wasn't going to be as good as it used to be. As if he would meet someone to be friends with, or better, to be in a relationship with. But Johnny wasn't interested in dating, at least for now, and getting through college was his main goal. Besides, he didn't hang out with other students, so getting a sudden crush wasn't going to happen. This was what he thought before the encounter at a public library.

One Monday Johnny had went to the library only to read magazines and find some silence. He wasn't a bookworm and he never finished the novels he borrowed which is why he stuck with comics. That Monday one strange looking man had caught Johnny's attention. This man sat couple tables across him and apparently studied since he was reading a book about medicine and writing notes down. The man didn't look that old but he must have been a few years older. He had long blonde hair and the weirdest beard ever lining his jaw but he was attractive. He wore green headphones and sometimes Johnny heard him humming a melody which was familiar. So this guy liked Led Zeppelin? Johnny tried to ignore the man across him and focus on reading but every 10 minutes Johnny's eyes wandered back to him.  
After about an hour, the man looked at the time and gathered his stuff in his bag. He passed Johnny's seat before exiting the building and there Johnny spotted how perfect his build was. Tall with board shoulders and long legs. Johnny stared after him for a few seconds and looked at the clock. It was his time to go too. He took the magazine back the shell and exited the library. He was suppose to buy milk on the way home but there were nothing on his mind expect the man from the library who listened Led Zeppelin.

Two weeks passed and it had become a routine for Johnny to go to the library every day. He lied to himself about going there only to read magazines and comics but the truth was the man he had encountered. Johnny admitted after one week that he "might" have a crush on this stranger. And that was the weirdest part about it. He didn't know the man's name or was he even single. Johnny thought many times about going up to him and say something but every time he chickened out. He felt safe to watch the man afar than trying to make a move and ruin everything. But part of him wanted to talk with this guy. He seemed chill and kind. He must had a lot of friends and a great reputation which Johnny didn't have. That's why it was better to keep a distance.  
It was Friday and Johnny was sitting on the same spot but this time he was studying. The man was also there doing what he usually did. Nothing had changed. Johnny had to study about events that happened in 1900th century's United States for a coming test. As he wrote down notes, the man across had picked up his phone and answered. Johnny heard irritation from his voice and a noticeable Italian accent from his speech. Johnny had wondered if the man was an American at all since his style was uncommon but he never heard him speak before. Johnny raised his head from the book and watched the man hung up the phone. He looked away for a while and turned his gaze suddenly towards Johnny. This made Johnny wince in his seat and he immediately went back to his own book. He felt slight blush coming on his cheeks as he pretended to read.

Johnny didn't know how long he had been in the library. He didn't want to look at the man again, afraid of him noticing it. He checked the clock and thought about leaving after he had read the last chapter. Johnny felt like he was being watched when he went back to reading. He raised his head again and there was the same Italian man looking back at him. He gave a small smile and turned his gaze away. Johnny could feel how his face turned red. What was that smile for? The man gathered his books and notes and was ready to leave. Johnny lowered his head and pretended to write on his notebook. He waited the man pass him like before but he had stopped beside Johnny's seat.

"I can see you're not writing anything down."

Johnny thought his heart skipped a beat when the man said that. He turned his eyes away from the notebook and looked at the man beside him:

"I was thinking. Do you want to ask me something?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that,"the man said,"You've been eyeing me. I know that I'm a pretty handsome sight, so it's flattering."

"Uh, n-no, I was-"

"Hey, it's alright," the man smiled,"I'm not mad or bothered by it." He tiled his head to take a look at Johnny's books.

"You must be a student, right?"

"Yeah, I go to college. Are you a student too?"

"I go to medical school to become a doctor. I could have studied in my country but I wanted to see the world."

"Becoming a doctor takes time. Hopefully you success."

"Grazie!" The man flashed his golden teeth where were written "GO!GO!ZEPPELI!". Johnny was taken aback from the sight. This guy literally had teeth made out of gold! He wasn't going to ask why.

"Uhm...So do you like Led Zeppelin? I heard you humming their songs."

"Are you a fan? I love 'em! Their music is the stuff I enjoy. If I fail to become a doctor, my B plan is to start a band! Singing in the shower has helped me to improve my skills over the years. Nyoho~."

Johnny couldn't believe this guy. He turned out to be much stranger than he looked. A total weirdo.

"I know a few of their hits. I think Led Zeppelin is pretty overrated today. I heard some of their hits had been ripoffs."

"What?!" the Italian was shocked,"Listen, they are not perfect people, but they are legendary. How about I bring you their albums?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I can bring you one of my favorite tomorrow," he gave out his hand," I'm Gyro, by the way."

"Johnny," he shook Gyro's hand. It was huge but soft what Johnny didn't expect. He smiled at Gyro and let go:

"So are you seriously going to bring an album to me?"

"Yeah! The best way to get to know people is through their music taste. I will be here tomorrow at 1.00 pm," he checked the clock,"Shit, I gotta go. See ya then, Johnny!"

Gyro waved at him as he left and Johnny waved back. His brain couldn't process the situation. Did this happen for real? He talked with this guy and they were going to meet again. Johnny's smile grew bigger and he looked like a fool smiling to himself. It was his time to go home.  
Outside Johnny was thinking about tomorrow. This Gyro had surprised him with his kindness. His life wasn't going to be that lonely as he had thought.


End file.
